Marry You
by cruciosamantha
Summary: "You sure you wanna do this, bro?" "What? Should I have gone with the bow tie?" "No, I mean marry Ms. Pillsbury." "I'm standing in the middle of a dressing room at a chapel. Of course I'm sure about it. And you can stop calling her Ms. Pillsbury, her name is Emma." Finn spoke, glancing at his watch. It was time for him to marry the love of his life. FINMA/FEMMA ONE SHOT


Disclaimer; If you recognize it, I don't own it. Also posted on fyeahfinma on tumblr.

"You sure you wanna do this, bro?" Finn Hudson's best friend, Noah Puckerman, asked. Finn straightened his tie and looked back at Puck.

"What? Should I have gone with the bowtie?" Finn asked, looking down at the black tie dangling from his neck. Puck sighed and sat up in the chair that he was sitting in.

"No, I mean marry Ms. Pillsbury." Puck said, running a hand over his head. Ever since he and Emma Pillsbury, his former guidance counselor, had come out with their relationship two and a half years ago, his best friend was one of the biggest supporters, but also one of the biggest protesters. Finn glanced back at his friend and scoffed.

"I'm standing in the middle of a dressing room at a chapel. Of course I'm sure about it." Finn said, turning back to the mirror. He straightened his tie and smiled. "And you can stop calling her Ms. Pillsbury, her name is Emma." Finn spoke, glancing at his watch. It was time for him to marry the love of his life.

"I love her, and I'm gonna marry her."

* * *

"Pumpkin, you sure about this?" Shannon Beiste asked Emma Pillsbury. The pretty ginger in a long white wedding dress stared at her friend, a small blissful smile forming on her face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, smoothing the front of her wedding dress down. She glanced at the mirror, turning around with a frown on her face. "Sue Sylvester, you put that apple down! I haven't cleaned it yet!" Emma exclaimed, looking at Sue as she picked up an apple. The rude Cheer Coach, who wasn't exactly a friend to Emma but was as close as the woman had, spit in her hand to wipe off the apple and bite into it. Two years ago, seeing that would have made Emma freak out, but now it just made her cringe. Her relationship with Finn had saved her sanity.

"I think what She Hulk is trying to say is 'Are you sure about marrying Chubby-Wan Kenobi?'? She asked. "I know when you fell in love with him he was acting as William 2.0 but isn't this a bit much? I'm sure SpongeHair SquareChin would love to have you back." Emma frowned and looked at Sue.

"I never thought of Finn as 'Will 2.0'" Emma said, shaking her head at the thought of her ex-fiancée. She was pretty sure Will was out of their lives forever, as he had flipped when he found out that she and Finn were together. The last she heard he was living in Washington still, and had married someone else. "I am marrying Finn because I want to. Because I love him."

* * *

Finn stood at the altar with a priest to his right side and Noah Puckerman to his left. Next to Puck was Kurt Hummel, his step brother, who would be followed by Ryder Lynn, Blaine Anderson and Mike Chang after they walked Emma's bridesmaids down the aisle. While the New Directions director was nervous, he was also excited. He had been waiting for this day ever since he proposed to Emma.

His heard started to speed up as he saw Emma's sister accompanied by groomsman Blaine come down the aisle, then Coach Sue Sylvester accompanied by Ryder, the later for two separate reasons. The first being that the woman still scared Finn to his core and the second because he knew he was only one person away from his bride. Following Sue came his former Football coach Shannon Beiste with Mike Chang. This was what he was waiting for; the first sight of his bride in almost twenty four hours.

The wedding march started and the congregation stood to their feet. Emma appeared from the hallway and started to come down the aisle, each of her steps in rhythm with the march, something she'd been practicing for weeks in their apartment.

Fin didn't notice anyone else in the church except for his fiancée. All he noticed was Emma and the smile on her face. Finn sniffled, tears already coming to his eyes. "If you start to cry, I will kick your ass." Puck whispered in his ear. Finn grinned, but didn't say anything to his friend. Instead he watched Emma as she stepped up to the altar and turned to face her.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony…"

* * *

"At this moment, both Finn and Emma would like to read their own vows. Finn…" The priest nodded to Finn, who was holding the simple diamond wedding ring for Emma in his hand.

"Emma…" His voice cracked a bit, causing him to clear his throat. "My dearest Emma, the past two years of my life have been… Well, they've been magical. Even though we got together under strange circumstances, I wouldn't have changed a thing about it. You are the most beautiful I have met, and the smartest and most kind. Having you in my life, I never have to feel about feeling alone or feeling unloved… Or worrying about doing the dishes because I know you'll do it for me." Finn laughed weakly, earning a laugh from the congregation and a grin from Emma. "I love you, Emma." Finn held the ring up to her finger and rest it on the tip as his spoke.

"I, Finn Christopher Hudson, take thee, Emma Jane Pillsbury, to be my wedded husband/wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you." Emma choked back a sob as Finn slipped the small diamond ring onto her finger.

"Emma, your turn." The priest said. Emma nodded and wiped her tears from her face, holding the ring for Finn in his hand.

"Finn…" Emma swallowed and laughed weakly, looking up at him. "When I met you, you were just the shy football quarterback that was dating the prettiest girl in our school. Back then, I didn't realize that I would be standing in front of you at our wedding. Back then, I didn't think I'd ever be at my wedding. When we started dating, I never thought we'd be here. When we started dating, I could barely go an hour without washing my hands. I couldn't take a shower before cleaning it, and I couldn't shower with someone else. Oh, how times have changed." The ginger grinned up at the now blushing Finn. "I love you, and I love the woman I am because of the love that you've given me." Her hands squeezed Finn's slightly and she slipped the ring half way up his finger.

"I, Emma Jane Pillsbury, take thee, Finn Christopher Hudson, to be my wedded husband/wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you." Emma said, slipping the ring up his finger. Finn smiled softly when she had a bit of difficulty putting the ring on his thick finger.

'I love you.' Finn mouthed, smiling down at her.

'I love you too.' Emma mouth, silent sobs escaping her lips.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Ohio, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Finn, You may kiss your bride." The priest said, earning a sign of relief from the silently crying Finn.

"Oh, thank you." Finn grinned and leaned down to press his lips into Emma's. Like all of their kisses, it was gentle, but sweet and beautiful. The congregation clapped, and there were a few cat calls from them. Finn laughed as he pulled away and looked down at her. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." Emma said, smiling through her tears.

"Family and Friends, I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Finn and Emma Hudson."


End file.
